PTV-4 Program Schedule
For 40 years in the mainstream Philippine television space, PTV-4 is your source of the most promising Philippine television space, it shows a lot of promise and potential, more push and determination will pull it off as the number one station in the Philippines! Still, more power to Telebisyon ng Bayan. Move fom ABS-CBN, GMA-7, TV5, RPN-9 and IBC-13, we have found your thread-of-the-mill and tried programs that continue to permeate the unwary Filipino's consciousness here in the Philippines. We created this fan site devoted to our favorite TV station, PTV-4. The Network PTV, the country's national television network, in cooperation with Silverstar Communications, Inc., unveils a new look with a new line of programs set to define a wider coverage toward the new millennium. The country’s government television network began operations in 1974 as GTV-4. It was renamed Maharlika Broadcasting System in 1980 and following the People Power Revolution in 1986, became People’s Television 4. On March 26, 1992, President Corazon C. Aquino signed Republic Act 7306, turning PTV Network into a government corporation known formally as People's Television Network, Inc. In June 1992, the network was given a one-time equity funding for capital outlay. Shortly after he took over the mantle of government in June 1992, president Fidel V. Ramos appointed PTV Network’s first board of directors. The Network was given a one-time equity funding for capital outlay. Since 1992, PTV has been operating on revenues it generates on its own. RA 7306 stipulates that the government shall not allocate funds for the operations of the network. PTV has been on full satellite transmission nationwide since 1992. Its flagship station, PTV-4, which is based in Quezon City, boasts of a 40-kilowatt brand-new transmitter sitting on a 500-foot (150 m) tower. With its 27 provincial stations and its affiliation with over 800 cable systems across the country, the network has extended its reach to approximately 85% of the television viewing public nationwide. Since then, PTV has set a new trend in the Philippine television industry by being the first to acquire digital technology. It is also the first network to use all solid-state transmitters in its provincial stations with power ranging from 1kw to 10kw. It is also the first station to convert its satellite transmission to digital compression as well as simultaneous transmission of main programs to the network's provincial stations and independent cable TV systems. PTV is also known for the excellence it has shown in the late 80's by garnering several awards for three succeeding years from the Catholic Mass Media Awards and producing several award-winning programs. For the past years, PTV exerted efforts in finding ways to improve the network. In fact, they have converted their satellite transmission recently to digital video compression making it possible for interactive Satellite News Gathering transmission during news and special events coverage. As provided for in its charter, PTV is mandated to give its viewers a balanced mix of news, public affairs, educational, cultural and sports programs. 'Logo' As the symbol of change, even the logo of the station we will be featured is unique also because the new image it wants to present to the public. The shape of the P logo on innovative means such station is simply the service of the public (people). The tail also its shape thought balloon represents and directing viewers to open the mind, act and find solutions based on the information available to watch here. The gap in the central part of the logo that looks like a TV set shows also that the PTV-4 is the substance and tracked viewers. The things mentioned regarding changing logo PTV- 4 with a colored "aqua blue" that always seem fresh (fresh) such as news and information will be made public, cultutal, children and educational, entertainment and sports programs in the government TV station. In conjunction with these changes creating new slogan Telebisyon ng Bayan which in turn attached to the name of PTV-4 indicates that it will continue the delivery of information about government programs that need more people. The new sound, look and feel that will be featured on PTV 4 is fundamentally just roaring to reach greater heights. 'Vision' A fan site devoted to our favorite alternative yet intelligent station, PTV-4! Look out as we gather relevant, fun and reliable source of information about our favorite TV station today. Specifically, the People's Television Network is committed to pursue the following objectives: :To make itself the alternative television network, giving priority to high-quality news and public affairs, cultural and educational, children's programs, entertainment and sports programs. :Disseminate objective and up-to-date information on government projects and activities. :Help translate the government's vision of national unity, social upliftment, economic progress, and enduring peace into reality. One of the major leaps PTV has taken was the production of new and additional programs to give new meaning to alternative programming and make primetime viewing more inviting, PTV guarantees to bring distinctive and captivating shows that will bring ample and balanced entertainment to its audience. With 27 provincial stations strategically located around the archipelago and carried by the largest number of cable operators in the country today, the People's Television Network offers you superior service, satellite power and unbeatable nationwide reach and coverage. “40 years of exclusively servicing government programs, public affairs, news of national relevance, public service, edcational, cultural and children's programs, wholesome, balanced and powerhouse entertainment and sports, shall showcase PTV-4’s transformation into a more commercially-competitive television network, towards targeting to increase viewership by a big margin in the middle of 2014 as its biggest programming. The Kapambansa Network will enlarge its coverage footprint as PTV World and PTV America include Indian Ocean country states, Hawaii, and the West Coast of U.S.A. Programming is 25% news and public affairs, 22% educational, cultural and children's programming, 19% sports, 35% entertainment and 10% religious. "This will kick off out sports program for the first time." As we promised, we're promiting PTV-4 as the sports network aside from our focus on news and public affairs, educational and cultral, children shows and entertainment. News and information channel. Government information source. #1 alternative to the Big 3. Congratulations PTV! 'Provincial stations' :LUZON :PTV-4 Manila :PTV-8 Baguio : PTV-4 Laoag :PTV-4 Vigan : PTV-5 Dagupan : PTV-11 Tuguegarao : PTV-4 Puerto Princesa, Palawan :PTV-4 Goa, Camarines Sur :PTV-8 Naga :PTV-8 Legaspi :VISAYAS :PTV-2 Bacolod :PTV-2 Guimaras :PTV-2 Iloilo :PTV-10 Dumaguete :PTV-11 Cebu :PTV-8 Tacloban :PTV-12 Calbayog :MINDANAO :PTV-7 Zamboanga : PTV-11 Dipolog : PTV-11 Pagadian :PTV-8 Cagayan de Oro :PTV-11 Davao :PTV-8 Kidapawan :PTV-5 General Santos : PTV-9 Butuan : PTV-8 Agusan del Sur : PTV-4 Marawi : PTV-7 Jolo, Sulu :Free TV :800 Cable and Affiliates Systems Nationwide :Direct to Home Satellite :Socio Economic Class Demographics :3% of A C1 :25% of C2 :72% of DE Age Group :Male viewers watch News & Sports :Majority belongs to C2DE :Young adults has 37% share :37% of 13-15 years old :43% of 26-34 years old :20% of 35 years old and up Gender :53% of Male :47% of Female Schedule To serve you better and cater to our fellow Filipinos abroad, People's Television Network (PTV) whose tagline Telebisyon ng Bayan, is turning the Kapambansa network. This means non-stop news and public affairs, cultural and educational programs, children's shows, sports and entertainment programs to keep your day complete. And this milestone makes us the alternative TV station that bridging the nation. :Monday-Friday :5 am - Panahon.TV (LIVE) :5:30 am - West Valley F. / ASEAN Documentaries :6 am - RadyoBsiyon (LIVE) (simulcast over and Radyo ng Bayan) :7 am - Good Morning Boss! (LIVE) :8 am - Fun with Math :8:30 am - :Mon & Wed: Physics in Everyday Life :Tue & Thurs: Science Made Easy :Fri: CONSTEL English :9 am - Chemistry in Action (Mon-Thurs) :9:30 am - Vision TV Shopping :11 am - Oras ng Katotohanan :12 nn - Pappyland :12:30 pm - Bananas in Pyjamas :1 pm - News@1 (LIVE) (simulcast over DZRB Radyo ng Bayan) :2:30 pm - ShopJapan :5 pm - Magic Wonderland (dubbed in Filipino) :5:30 pm - Here Comes Mr. Oh (dubbed by Filipino) :6 pm - News@6 (LIVE) (simulcast over DZRB Radyo ng Bayan) :7 pm - PTV Sports (LIVE) (simulcast over DZSR Sports Radio) (Mon-Thurs) :Kapihan sa Media ng Bayan (Friday) :8 pm - :Mon: Bara Bara: Anything Goes! :Tue: Damayan (in HD) :Wed: PTV Special Forum :Thurs: 8 pm - Personage (in HD) :8:30 pm - Be Alive! :Fri: GSIS Members Hour :9 pm - Make a Wish (dubbed by Filipino) (in HD) :9:30 pm - Philippine Lotto Draw (LIVE) (in HD) :9:45 pm - NewsLife (LIVE) :11 pm - :Mon: Concert at the Park :Tue: Bridging Boarders / KwartoBersyal / The Veronica Chronicles / Public Eye (in HD) :Wed: CHInoyTV (in HD) :Thurs: Report Kay Boss! :Fri: Paco Park Presents :12 mn to 1 am - Oras ng Himala :Saturday :5 am - Panahon.TV (LIVE) :5:30 am - PCOO Documentaries :6 am - ASEAN: One Vision, One Identity, One Community :6:30 am - Oras ng Katotohanan :7:30 am - Soldiers of Christ :8 am - Lakbayin ang Magandang Pilipinas :9 am - Mag-Agri Tayo! :10 am - Buhay Pinoy :10:30 am - Tito the Explorer :11 am - Yan Ang Marino (in HD) :11:30 am - Gabay at Aksyon :12 nn - Dexter's Laboratory (dubbed in Filipino) :12:30 pm - Ben 10: Omniverse (dubbed in Filipino) :1 pm - The Powerpuff Girls (dubbed in Filipino) :1:30 pm - Baby Looney Tunes :2 pm - Auto Review :2:30 pm - Shakey's Girls V-League :5:30 pm - The Doctor Is In :6 pm - News@6 (LIVE) :7 pm - PBA D-League :9 pm - Philippine Lotto Draw (LIVE) (in HD) :9:15 pm - Larawang Kupas (in HD) :10 pm - Pinoy US Cop Ride Along (in HD) :10:30 pm - Spiker's Turf (Collegiate Conference) :12:30 am to 1:30 am - Oras ng Himala :Sunday :5 am - Panahon.TV (LIVE) :5:30 am - PCOO Docuimentaries :6 am - Upon this Rock (LIVE) :8 am - The Key of David :8:30 am - Talitha Kim Healing Mass (LIVE) :9:30 am - Signs and Wonders :10 am - Lutong Bahay :10:30 am - Make Way for Noddy :11 am - My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic :11:30 am - Johnny Bravo (dubbed in Filipino) :12 nn - The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (dubbed in Filipino) :12:30 pm - Ben 10: Omniverse (dubbed in Filipino) :1 pm - Courage the Cowardly Dog (dubbed in Filipino) :1:30 pm - Tom & Jerry Kids :2 pm - Ating Alamin :3 pm - Kakaibang Lunas / Sweepstakes Draw (in HD) (last Sunday of the month) :3:30 pm - Kusika Atbp. :4 pm - S.M.E. Go! (in HD) :5 pm - Real Lives, Real People :5:30 pm - Amazing Facts Presents :6 pm - The Weekend News (LIVE) :7 pm - PBA D-League :9 pm - Philippine Lotto Draw (LIVE) (in HD) :9:15 pm - Iskoolmates (in HD) :10 pm - Power to Unite (in HD) :10:30 pm - Pilipino Box Office :12:30 am to 1:30 am - Oras ng Himala 'PTV Program Blast' PBA D-LEAGUE Saturday and Sunday 7:00PM-9:00PM The minor league basketball continues on PTV! PBA D-League now on its 4th year, with 12 team, more exciting and hard-fought games has in store for basketball fans. NEWS@1 (Erik Espina and Princess Habibah Sarip) Monday-Friday 1:00PM-2:30PM Get a whiff of the latest national and global departments as PTV gives to the viewing public a daily news program every afternoon. Anchored by Erik Espina and Princess Habibah Sarip. NEWS@6 (Aljo Bendijo, Kathy San Gabriel and Rolly Lakay Gonzalo) Monday-Saturday 6:00PM-7:00PM Featuring tonight's top stories, News@6 is PTV's prime newscast. Featuring the tonight's headlines and top stories, News@6 is PTV's prime newscast. Giving you the height of the rush hour, keep yourself up-to-speed with the biggest stories of the day, this news program also contains malacanang, weather forecast from Panahon.TV and traffic update from MMDA. News@6 with news anchors Kathy San Gabriel, Aljo Bendijo and Rolly Lakay Gonzalo. Gabi-gabi, 6 to 7pm, para sa mas makabuluhang balita at impormasyon mula sa inyong Telebisyon ng Bayan, PTV. Weeknight Anchors: Kathy San Gabriel, Aljo Bendijo and Rolly Lagay Sonzalo Saturday Edition: Jorge Bandola and Rocky Ignacio NEWSLIFE (Nikka Cleofe-Alejar, Robert Tan and Cathy Untalan-Vital) Monday-Friday 10:15PM-11:30PM NewsLife, the leading light in nightly news, news informs, life inspires. PTV's late-night news program in the English language. Anchored by Robert Tan, Cathy Untalan-Vital and Nikka Cleofe-Alejar, featuring the latest news around the world and business segments with updates on the stock market and fluctuation in foreign exchange currencies, malacanang, weather forecast from Panahon.TV, interviews, sports news and entertainment news, NewsLife is geared towards more than headlines, executives, government officials and foreign communities. This late-night English news program also includes the investigative reports on business matters that affect the nation. THE WEEKEND NEWS (Erik Espina and Waywaya Macalma) Sunday 6:00PM-7:00PM Catch up with the beefiest news stories on primetime weekends. Anchored by Erik Espina and Waywaya Macalma airs every Sunday night wrap-up of the week's stories. GOOD MORNING BOSS (Audrey Gorriceta, Karla Paderna, Dianne Medina and Aljo Bendijo) Monday-Friday 7:00AM-8:00AM PTV's daily morning magazine show in one-hour from 7 a.m. to 8 a.m. hosted by Audrey Gorriceta, Karla Paderna, Dianne Medina and Aljo Bendijo. DAMAYAN (Rosa Rosal and Orly Mercado) Tuesday 8:00PM-9:00PM Hosted by veteran actress and Philippine Red Cross member Rosa Rosal and Orly Mercado, the longest-running public service program that helps the poor and tackles different informative subjects and solutions that surely helps not just the viewers but also the real people especially those who are in need. This show was directly involved in helping the less fortunate through numerous charity works. Damayan promotes the projects of the local government and educates the less fortunate. It also helps in the local tourist industry as it features the latest in urban developments, livelihood projects and vacation spots in the country in its At Iba Pa segment. Social issues and concerns, together with different government programs and the hottest topics, are all tackled in Pag-Usapan Natin. In the Sabi Ni Doc portion of the show, different ailments are featured, together with possible remedies. The guest doctor also provides free medical advice to callers in this part of the show. It has been involved with medical missions, livelihood programs and educating the less fortunate. Every week, Damayan also hosts free medical aid to deserving candidates as free consultation and medicines given at the studio. BRIDGING BORDERS (Veronica Balayut-Jimenez) Tuesday 11:00PM-12:00MN (1st Monday of the month) Hosted by Veronica Balayut-Jimenez, the program aims to empower the relationship of the Philippines to other countries around the world. It will answer the issues that are important for the Global Pinoy – from Jobs, financial matters, housing, and immigration to visa concerns. The program will also feature inspiring stories of Filipinos who have made it overseas and will showcase the beauty of each country. KWATROBERSYAL (Veronica Balayut-Jimenez) Tuesday 11:00PM-12:00MN (2nd Monday of the month) For the reason that there were lots of issues that comes out everyday concerning politics, economics, and different topics that trended in the social media and have been talk-of-the-town. PTV Public Affairs Division launches KWATRObersyal. It is derived from the word “controversial”, is a 1-hour in-depth discussion hosted by Veronica Balayut-Jimenez where all facts and salient matters were presented and laid out through the different reliable sources and involved groups and personalities. THE VERONICA CHRONICLES (Veronica Balayut-Jimenez) Tuesday 11:00PM-12:00MN (3rd Monday of the month) An investigative documentary by PTV that aims to provide an in depth perspective of the various angles behind a political, social and economic issue, hosted by Ms. Veronica Baluyut-Jimenez. PUBLIC EYE Tuesday 11:00PM-12:00MN (4th Month of the month) It is a reality documentary program, without a host, the “Case Study” or interviewee serves as the narrator of the episode. The program ventures out from the usual host-driven documentaries that are currently shown on TV. In Public Eye, we let the subjects do the talking. After all, the best persons to tell these stories are the ones who lived through the experiences themselves. The format of the show takes an unfiltered look at the lives of real people and real stories. It features a different full-length, cinematic style documentary every month. The show tackles social issues such as poverty, children, women, health and education. PERSONAGE (Carla Lizardo) Thursday 11:00PM-11:30PM Hosted by Binibining Pilipinas 2014, Binibini 28 Carla Lizardo, the magazine type of program will see her interviewing different personalities each week. GSIS MEMBERS HOUR (VP Margie Jorillo and Ms. Bo Sanchez) Friday: 8:00PM-9:00PM One hour of the latest news and updates about the GSIS as well as sent-in inquiries on GSIS benefits and programs. The GSIS Members Hour is the only television show that tackles the anything and everything about the Government Service Insurance System. The show was created to fulfill the GSIS promise to provide better service, promote transparency, and maintain an air of open dialogue with its stakeholders, composed of 1.5 million active and retired Philippine government employees. Hosted by VP Margie Jorillo and Ms. Bo Sanchez. ISKOOLMATES (Jules Guiang, Hessa Gonzales and JV Cruz) Sunday 9:15PM-10:00PM Hosted by Jules Guiang, Hessa Gonzales and JV Cruz, the youth-oriented program will visit different schools and universities to tackle and discuss different issues that affect the youth today through an informal debate. The informal debate helps students to work together to understand common problems. FUN WITH MATH (Queena Lee-Chua) Monday-Friday 8:00AM-8:30AM Fun with Math is an adaptation of the NHK produced video material of the same title. The local version is a half-hour educational program that helps kids to understand math problems better through the use of cartoon characters. Mathematical concepts are simplified for the children by using everyday experiences where they can fully comprehend the concepts involved. In each episode, the teacher presents a problem, and solutions are given by the puppets as applied in day-to-day activities. Fun with Math proves that kids can actually enjoy and have fun in learning Math. The program is hosted by Queena Lee-Chua. THE DOCTOR IS IN (Eric Tayag and Registered Nurse Janice Lagman) Saturday 5:30PM-6:00PM The public service program hosted by the Department of Health (DOH) Asec. Eric Tayag and Registered Nurse Janice Lagman, The Doctor is In is an Anak TV Seal Awardee for 3 consecutive years. It provides health awareness and information to the public through different segments like studio discussions on various health topics along with current health news and issues, success stories involving patients, best practices of different DOH hospitals, and queries from the public. PHYSICS IN EVERYDAY LIFE (Dr. Zeny Domingo) Monday and Wednesday 8:30AM-9:00AM A telecourse for college students that features lessons on physics. A telecourse program for high school Physics teachers. The telecourse facilitates learning and development of concepts in Physics. This is done by linking physical concepts and principles with daily activities as well as laboratory experiments and demonstrations. The program also demonstrates teaching strategies that promote active learner participation and acquisition of logical thinking skills. Hosted by Dr. Zeny Domingo SCIENCE MADE EASY (Lourdes R. Carale) Tuesday and Thursday 8:30AM-9:00AM A telecourse for elementary students that features lessons on basic science. A telecourse for elementary science teachers. It is specifically designed to make teachers aware that teaching is not difficult and that it can be exciting and enjoyable. It also aims to develop thinking skills and demonstrate different strategies and activities for making science concepts easily understandable to grade school pupils. In addition, it provides teachers with a basic understanding of science concepts required in the elementary curriculum and their applications in daily life. Science Made Easy is a comprehensive distance learning program via television with Lourdes R. Carale. CHEMISTRY IN ACTION (Ramon Miranda) Monday-Thursday 9:00AM-9:30AM A telecourse for high school students that features lessons on chemistry. Chemistry telecourse, which aims to enhance the teachers' competence and confidence in teaching Chemistry to high school students. It specifically targets lessons that are usually hard to teach, giving the teachers leverage when teaching their students in a classroom setting. Expository presentations, laboratory demonstrations, and applications of concepts and principles using familiar examples are provided to impart these concepts effectively. Chemistry in Action is hosted by Ramon Miranda. CONSTEL ENGLISH (Mae Fernandez-Legaspi) Friday 8:30AM-9:30AM A telecourse for high school students that features lesson on English language and grammar. Every Friday mornings, Constel English is a telecourse that aims to upgrade the teaching competencies of English teachers. Consisting of 45 lessons with various segments in Listening, Reading, Writing, Speaking, Grammar, and Literature, these are specifically designed for English teachers to have a comprehensive distance learning program via television. Teaching materials along with supplementary activities to enhance comprehension and participation also accompany the lessons. Each episode has been evaluated by project consultants and ELT specialists. This telecourse directly benefits elementary, secondary, and tertiary English teachers in both public and private schools is hosted by Mae Fernandez-Legaspi. AUTO REVIEW (Ron de los Reyes) Saturday 2:00PM-2:30PM This half-hour sports program features the latest automobile trends, the latest car racing events and the freshest news on the automotive industry. Informational tips on engine maintenance and basic car troubleshooting are given to let you get the most out of your vehicle and have a smoother drive. Find out the latest auto news update on motor sports and motor shows happening in the local and international scenes. Line-up of motoring events that will be held in and around the country are also given. Host: Ron de los Reyes MAGIC WONDERLAND (Ocean) Monday-Friday 5:30PM-6:00PM In the land of the magic as PTV presents the Chinese animated fantasy series on Philippine TV. A beautiful girl, Ocean, lives an idyllic life on an exotic sun-kissed island with her grandfather who is her guardian. PTV SPORTS (Hajji Kaamiño, Meg Siozon and Dennis Principe) Monday-Thursday 7:00PM-8:00PM All the latest and the world of sports, PTV Sports the No.1 sports newscast in the Philippines with Hajji Kaamiño, Meg Siozon and Dennis Principe brings the latest news from the world of sport in the Philippines, covering basketball, boxing, soccer and much more. LARAWANG KUPAS (Atty. JJ Jimeno-Atienza) Saturday 9:15PM-10:00PM Hosted by Atty. JJ Jimeno-Atienza, a tele-drama anthology for the whole family by still had the feeling that happened between the old photos since we've been apart that wave fitted the two of us both happy and smiling will surely touch the common nerve, treasure of my heart, colorful stage of life and the true love reflected even faded for our beloved family and friends, happiness obsolete and thanks to faded photos. CONCERT AT THE PARK (Susan Fernandez-Magno) Monday 11:00PM-12:00MN A musical program featuring live performances by budding and professional musicians at the Rizal Park. Co-produced with the Department of Tourism, the program showcases Filipino music at its best. Bringing to television viewers these regular public concerts helps in promoting appreciation and support for Filipino cultural music. Host: Susan Fernandez-Magno PACO PARK PRESENTS (Maribel Fernandez) Friday 11:00PM-12:00MN One-hour musical show presenting public concerts held regularly at the Paco Park in Manila. Viewers can enjoy live music from some of the country's freshest, most promising musical talents as they sing a variety of songs from romantic kundimans to modern pop songs. Hosted by Maribel Fernandez, the program gives you live music at its best as performed by talented Filipino artists. MAG-AGRI TAYO (Philip Daffon) Saturday 9:00AM-10:0AM A television program dedicated solely to promoting agriculture and aquaculture. Mag-Agri Tayo is now on its 14th year and has gained a wide viewership based nationwide. It is also being watched in other countries. Mag-Agri Tayo has garnered several awards for its contribution to the promotion of agriculture and aquaculture development, technology popularization and awareness on the importance of agriculture not only to food production and sufficiency but also in economic development. Hosted by Philip Daffon, Jr. LUTONG BAHAY (Pinky Marquez) Saturday 11:00AM-11:30AM Savor the goodness of home-cooked food in "Lutong Bahay." This cooking show aims to teach just about anybody how to prepare delicious, mouth-watering meals without eating much of your precious time. Giving you easy to prepare recipes, even first time cooks will find it a piece of cake! Join host Pinky Marquez and whip up culinary delights just in time for lunch. KUSINA AT IBA PA (Chef Bambi Lichauco) Sunday 11:00AM-11:30AM Savor our native Filipino cuisine in Kusina At Iba Pa. This cooking show promotes native dishes by bringing the viewers to its travels to different provinces around the country. It features local culinary experts demonstrating how a specialty dish of a particular province is prepared. With easy to prepare recipes, the program seeks to showcase the richness of our Filipino culinary heritage. A guest cook is invited in each episode to help the host, Bambi Lichauco, who acts as a 'learner," to prepare the different dishes. This emphasizes that viewers can learn all the recipes being prepared without having to be a professional chef. Foreign dishes being served all over the Philippines are also presented to provide variety. Learn to whip up culinary masterpieces. ATING ALAMIN (Gerry Geronimo) Sunday 2:00PM-3:00PM Hosted by Kabayan Gerry Geronimo, the longest-running agri-entrepreneurial and livelihood program on television. For the past 38 years, Ating Alamin has been engaged in the promotion of several livelihood projects as well as in the extension of various technologies. PILIPINO BOX OFFICE Sunday 10:30PM-12:30AM Pilipino Box Office is a 2 hour program featuring some of the most well-loved Tagalog movies ever produced. So bring out the popcorn and relax at home while watching your favorite Tagalog movie. See also *Old PTV-4 Sked in 1999 *PTV-4 Old Sked (February 19-25, 2001) *Old NBN 4 Programs (2006-2007) *Thoughts on Telebisyon ng Bayan *PTV-4 launching PrimeNovela *Get to know our favorite Philippine TV network of the government *PBA D-League premieres on PTV-4 starting October 27 *PTV-4 Coordinates With Korean Entertainment To Introduce 'Here Comes Mr. Oh' And Other Korean Shows In Our Country *'Magic Wonderland' Premieres April 6 on PTV-4 *Get to know our favorite Philippine TV network like PTV *28th SEA Games on PTV-4 – Team Philippines Schedules *PTV-4’s two of Koreanovelas now airing